Sage Among Gargoyles
by dragonupghost145
Summary: Time is the enemy of man, but one man is cursed by not aging at all. Awoken after many years of sleep, Naruto befriends a creature named Goliath and his clan of Gargoyles. He helps protect their home and earns their trust, now after one sad day, Naruto finds the castle burned to the ground, the clan smash, and his anger returning. Naruto x ? Sage-Like Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Living Stone 1**

"_Humans are greedy by nature, always wanting more than they have, but I have faith in them none the less. Just your clan has faith in me."_

_- Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

Scotland 994 A.D. is where my story begins, well as close to it as possible. For many years I had rested, frozen in time by my own power, only to be awakened by creatures I had never seen before. I quickly learned how much the world had changed since by time, although not everything. From what I had witnessed, humans still fought each other over material items or points of view. Still, I came to call these creatures by friends and eventually gained their trust by fighting alongside them. So gather around and listen to my story. Who knows, you might just learn a thing or two from it.

(Castle Wyvern: Scotland 994 A.D.)

Castle Wyvern stood tall on the cliff overlooking the vast ocean, its stone walls withstanding the attack of many armies, although it held a great secret. Every time the sun fell and the moon rose, the stone gargoyles would shatter to reveal something marvelous. Winged creatures of the night, more honorable than most men, protected the castle and the humans who lived inside. Now, this night when the castle was under attack yet again, the sun set and the gargoyles awoke, prepared for battle.

Standing on the highest peak of the tower was the only gargoyle with a name, a name that fit his strenght most of all. He was Goliath, leader of the gargoyles, and he was not pleased to see his castle under attack. Lifting the leader up with a single arm, as if he was nothing more than a single stone, Goliath's eyes glowed white and a low growl rumbled from deep in his throat. He could smell the fear coming off of this man, the look in the man's eyes showing just how scared he really was.

"You are trespassing," Goliath growled, his large bat-like wings spreading as far as they they would go, making him look even more imposing, before the man swung his sword at the lead gargoyle.

Down below, every stone gargoyle awoke from their slumber, their imposing forms towering over the invaders while their eyes glowed white. Then, the doors to the main hall swung open and out walked another figure. Standing tall, almost as tall as a gargoyle, was a man dressed in long white robe with a high collar and several strange marking on it's back. The man was moderately tan with long spiky blond hair, two spikes almost looking like horns, and whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Held in his right hand was a shakujo with six gold rings on it, and a long golden rope wrapped around his right arm. This was Naruto Uzumaki, the man who slept for a million years.

"Fight men, they're not invincible!" yelled the leader of the army, having seen Goliath's blood when the gargoyle caught his sword with his bare hand.

Then, just like that, the chaos returned and the clan of gargoyles took to the skies, using their flight as an advantage against the invaders. Swooping down, attacking, and then gliding back up out of reach. Meanwhile, some of the others took to fighting on the ground, using their vastly superior strength to lift men and literally throw them out of the castle. Naruto, on the other hand, simply held out his shakujo out in front of him, the rings levitating with untold power, before a shockwave sent most of the invaders back.

The rope around his left arm seemed to come alive and lash out like an angry snake, wrapping around a man before choking him his enough to make him pass out. With every step he took, another shockwave would blast the invaders back. He then rose his powerful weapon high in the air before a large flash of light blinded all those around him. When their eyes returned to normal, they found an army of dead warriors, some with skin falling off their bones, about to attack them.

"Drive them from the castle," with that simple command, the small army of the dead charged forward, causing the invaders to run away in fear.

What they didn't know was that none of it was real, the undead army was nothing more than an illusion created by the flash of light that had stunned them just a few moments ago. Still, they fled like the devil himself was chasing them, their leader having been told to leave by Goliath himself. Once the invaders were far enough away, Naruto allowed his illusion over them to fade before leaping up to the next level of the castle, landing next to Goliath and his fellow gargoyles.

"Goliath, sleep well?" asked Naruto as a female gargoyle bandaged Goliath's injured hand.

"Indeed, although it would have been nice to wake up to no fighting at all," said the large gargoyle, flexing his now bandaged right hand, knowing it would fully heal by the next night.

"Indeed."

Several hours later, Naruto sat in the great dining hall as the soldiers celebrated their victory over the invaders. Seated at the head of the table, on her throne, was princess Katharine who looked as beautiful as ever. Seated to her right was the the wizard Magus and to her left was Naruto, who everyone also believed to be a wizard. It was these two people that Katharine trusted the most, Magus for his intelligence and Naruto for his surprising wisdom.

"Our thanks for a battle well fought good Captain," Katharine said, a smile on her face and her voice soft and soothing, while the Captain of the Guard approached.

"The credit is not mine to take, your highness. Without Goliath and his gargoyles, our defences would have proven useless against an army so large," said the Captain, noticing how Magus's features grew stern and Katherine's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Please, don't mention that monster's name in my presence," she failed to notice how Naruto's grip tightened around his staff, a frown forming on his face just before the large wooden doors opened and two imposing figures walked in.

Even from such a great distance, Naruto could hear the small growl coming from the red haired female gargoyle's throat. Truth be told, Naruto loathed how, even in this time, people judged things they didn't understand. Which is one of the main reason's he enjoyed the company of Goliath and his kind to that of his fellow humans. Still, whispers of fear erupted in the dining hall as the two winged creatures stepped into the light.

"I beg your pardon your highness, I took the liberty of asking them to appear and be recognized for your bravery," that didn't seem to change the princess's point of view on the matter.

"Captain, we are most seriously displeased. To allow _beasts_ into the dining hall!" Katherine almost shouted, until Naruto suddenly stood up and approached Goliath and his mate.

"Goliath, I'm glad you came, you and your clan fought bravely to protect _all_ of us when the invaders had nearly won. Please would you care to join us in celebrating?" asked Naruto, earning gasps from all those around them.

"How insulting, would you allow the dogs to join us at the table as well?" asked Magus, however he folded the moment he caught Naruto's gaze.

"Perhaps most of you have forgotten but these hills belonged to them long before we arrived. It would be wise not to insult our protectors who have guarded your ancestors from harm," ignorance angered Naruto to no end and he wasn't afraid to voice it, even to the princess herself.

"If we are not welcome then we will leave," with that said, Goliath and his mate turned around and left the dining hall, Naruto following them out before using his power to slam the large wooden doors shut.

"I'm sorry about that Goliath, you don't deserve to be called beasts," Naruto apologize, the rings on his staff giggled with every step he took, irritation evident in his tone while his eyes closed shut for a few seconds.

"No apologies are needed old friend, we are what we are and her opinion won't change that," Goliath responded turning to face Naruto while placing his hand on the man's shoulder, glad that he had a human friend that stood up for his clan.

"Have you no pride Goliath? As Naruto said, these hills belonged to us long before the humans came!" the female growled, her eyes glowing red for a few seconds before her clenched fist was gently gripped by Goliath's larger clawed hand.

"It is in their nature to fear things they do not understand as it is our nature to protect that which we cherish most. We would become the very monsters they believe us to be if we were to take over," sometimes Goliath's own kindness surprised even Naruto himself.

"Honestly my love, there are times when you patience astounds even me," said the female, her tone now softer and less angry.

Naruto smiled at the affection the two showed each other, yet he felt something terrible was coming, like a calm before a storm. Still, he had to leave the castle, as per his yearly tradition since two days from now would be the anniversary of the last time he saw his own friends. For the entire day he would be gone from the castle to visit the shrine he had built in their honor. He would go there to _talk_ to them and often hope they could somehow respond. Still, even ten years later he had hardly even physically aged while his friends were nothing but dust buried in the ground.

"Have a good night Goliath, I'm tired from using so much of my energy and need to rest," said Naruto shaking Goliath's hand before receiving a hug from the female, which was strange because she didn't like most humans.

"Out of all the humans I know, I'm glad I can call you friend," she said, releasing the blond adviser who nodded before turning down a corridor and towards his room.

"I've never know you to call a human, friend," said Goliath, a smile playing on his lips while the female wrapped her wings around her shoulders like a cloak.

"When we found him, all those years ago, he did not fear us when he awoke. He has only ever been kind to us even when other humans hated us. He has earned my trust," she responded as they made their way back up to the towers, the sun just on the horizon.

(Next night)

Just like every night, Naruto stood on the tallest tower and waited for Goliath to awaken, such as a friend should do. Naruto had already packed for his trip, which would take him a few hours by horseback, and simply had to say farewell to his friends. Smiling when the stone statue finally began to crack, Naruto shielded his eyes from the stone that exploded off of Goliath when he woke up. He was always fascinated by the gargoyle from and often wondered if he could use his own power to turn into one, much like he could do with other animals.

"Naruto, you have not left on your journey?" asked Goliath as he removed the bandages from his hand and was pleased to see the injury gone, as if it never happened in the first place.

"Not yet, I wished to say farewell before I left," he responded before Goliath's mate climbed up the tower wall to greet them.

"Would you like some company on your trip?" Goliath asked, his mate moving over next to him.

"No, no this is a trip best taken alone, besides I have a feeling that those invaders might return and better you be here while I'm gone. Besides, I know you don't like traveling long distances over barren areas," said Naruto.

"Then safe travels old friend."

"Indeed, I would hate to lose the only human I trust so soon," said the female.

"You two stay safe, I don't turn to stone when the sun comes up," and with that said, Naruto made his way down the tower, to the horse stables, and then over the horizon.

For that entire day Naruto was gone, talking to the shrine he made and giving tribute to the friends he would never see again. It was hard at first, having fought with everything he had only for his own power to make him sleep until even the memory of his people had vanished from the planets memory. Still, all those years asleep had weakened his power to the point that he was a shell of his former self. Over the years he has managed to gain some of it back, mainly through the evil known as meditation, but that didn't change the fact that it was going so slowly. Maybe it was because he and Sasuke were no longer in the same time, seeing as their power, when together, always seemed limitless.

Sadly, this day would forever be the day Naruto regretted the most. He would regret it because, while he was away, the castle would be attacked, a traitor would strike, and almost all of his friends would be reduced to nothing more than dust.

* * *

**Ever have one of those moments when you see an old cartoon you use to really love and then you get a Fanfiction idea about it? Well yea, that's what this thing is so review and give me some ideas if you have any.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Shattered Stone and Crushed Hearts**

"_I've seen many friend die in the field of battle, most of them sacrificing themselves for me, but this is the most my heart has ever hurt. I don't believe in revenge, because that only leads to more hatred. I do believe in justice, and tonight these vikings will face justice."_

_- Naruto Uzumaki_

* * *

Naruto has seen plenty of death in his life, both by his own hands and by others, but never before has he felt such _anger_. Only moments ago, the blond haired Sage arrived back at the castle, only to find half of it on fire, the front gate was now a distorted piece of metal on the ground, and before him was crushed pieces of stone that were once living breathing beings. When he saw the smoke from miles away, his heart sank into his stomach and he nearly killed his horse from how hard he pushed it to get back. Naruto had hoped that the attack had just happened and that the Gargoyles were simply outnumbered. Those hopes were crushed, much like the stone that had once been his friends. Naruto cursed how powerless he still was. If he only had even _half_ of his original power then he could bring them all back to live, but that was only a wish.

"I swear, _**they will pay!**_"

(One thousand years later: New York City)

Over the one thousand years that had gone by since the Gargoyles were turned into stone, Naruto has continued to live on. Keeping himself young with the power of the very Earth itself, constantly rejuvenating his body while continually trying to gain back more of his power. Over these years, Naruto has kept one single goal in mind, which was to free his friends from their stone prisons and help them thrive in this new world. He fought in almost every war since then. Naruto was there during the all of the Crusades, the Norman invasion of Ireland, the Mongol Conquest, the Hundred Year's War, both World Wars, the Revolutionary War, the American Civil war, and just about every war in history, even some that weren't mention.

During the time that he wasn't fighting, Naruto had set up his own business, sometime after the first World War and had managed to keep it alive. It all started out as a construction company, to help with the damages of war, but it slowly began to grow. After a specific amount of years, Naruto would fake his death, leaving a will to his "son". No one really questioned it and this allowed him some room to move, then, some time in the last ten years, Naruto mentored a young entrepreneur named David Xanatos. David Xanatos was a young businessman who was founding his own company, which began by selling a rather old coin. Within only a matter of years, Naruto and Xanatos had pulled their companies together to create Xanatos Enterprises, a business shared by the both of them.

In fact, Naruto was just now arriving at Xanatos tower, showing up in his private limo. Stepping out into the slightly powerful gusts of wind, Naruto had abandoned his old robes in favor of a black suit with a burnt orange undershirt, a black tie and a cane that was strangely familiar to his old staff. Still looking as youthful as ever, Naruto walked into the building and boarded the elevator, taking him up to the top floor, where David was waiting for him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, may I take you coat?" asked the ever stoak Owen Burnett.

"No thank you Owen, I'm just here to speak with David about our most recent construction project," said Naruto, waving his fellow blond off before opening the doors to David's office, which was rather large, perhaps too large.

"Ah Naruto, I'm glad you arrived safely," David said with a grin on his face, getting up to shake Naruto's hand before the two men moved to look out the large office window.

"I take it that the construction has been completed and the statues are all in place?" asked Naruto, earning a chuckle from his business partner. Gazing out at the bright city, even if there was a storm on the horizon, Naruto still felt amazed than mankind could now build above the clouds.

"Indeed, I was just about to head up there and watch the show. Care to join me?" the rich smooth talking businessman asked, motioning towards the door.

"I've been waiting a thousand years for this moment David, I wouldn't miss it for all the gold in the world.". Following David out of the office, both men began to ascend the steps to the very top of the castle. Naruto almost felt like he had gone back in time, knowing every inch of the castle by heart, even if Xanatos had made some improvements to it, to make sure that it didn't fall of the top of the building.

"You know, five years ago when you told me how old you really were, I never would have believed you without proof. Yet here we are, ascending the steps you once walked. How does it feel?" asked Xanatos, noticing how Naruto ran his free hand along the cold stone, his eyes closed yet never missing a step.

"Like Christmas morning David, it's like Christmas morning."

Arriving at the very top of the castle, Naruto ran his hand along Goliath's stone winds, just as the sun set, sinking New York into the black night. Naruto's heart was currently pounding in his chest, some part of him thinking that it wouldn't work and that all of this had been done for nothing.

"Come on Goliath, don't disappoint me after so long," Naruto whispered to himself as a cold wind blew past both men.

Then, just as Naruto's hope was about to leave him, the stone around Goliath began to crack. The rock suddenly exploded off of him and Goliath roared into the night once more, followed by several others below the,. Apparently Goliath hadn't noticed the two humans behind him because he glided down to the lower levels to great what was left of his clan. Casually turning around, both humans walked down a few steps while listening to the Gargoyles celebrating being alive and together again. Then they saw the city beneath them and became horrified.

"Amazing, isn't it Goliath?" asked Naruto walking out of the shadows.

"Naruto?" the leader of the Gargoyles asked, his tone wary just incase this was some sort of trick being played on them.

"Hello old friend, we should all go inside, I suspect that you have many questions."

After arriving in what use to be the great hall, where Naruto had defended Goliath and his mate from the princess's ignorance, Naruto introduced them to David Xanatos. By just looking at the large gargoyle, Naruto could see that Goliath didn't trust Xanatos, and that it was only Naruto's word that kept Goliath from taking back his home, by force if necessary. The traitors of the past had almost completely shattered Goliath's faith in human beings, although Naruto learned that it is simply human nature, with a few exceptions of course.

"How long has it been Naruto?" asked Goliath while the two humans stood by the rather large fireplace, allowing the heat to warm them along with the entire room.

"This may come as a shock old friend, but a thousand years has gone by since that night," Naruto responded walking away from the fire and back towards his old family.

"Naruto here approached me ten years ago when I was just starting my company. He then later told me of your story and his goal of one day freeing all of your from that spell. With a little money and some elbow grease, we completed to restrictions of the spell and now here you all stand," said David casually, although Naruto knew him well enough to know he was extremely fascinated with the ancient creatures before him.

"Restrictions?" the oldest gargoyle among them asked, stepping forward only a few steps.

"The spell was said to end when the castle itself raised above the clouds, not an easy thing to do, even with my own power," Naruto responded.

"What about the eggs, are they safe?" asked the slightly red gargoyle.

"Safe the last I saw of them. The princess told me of Goliath's wish for her to care for them. I stayed behind to make sure no harm would come to any of you while you slept," the old sage said, letting out a tired sigh.

All of this excitement reminded Naruto of the more chaotic times of the last thousand years. That's when Naruto heard it, even if it was still several miles away, a helicopter was currently making its way towards the building and the old sage could even sense the malicious intent from this distance. Someone was coming to take something that didn't belong to them, and David already seemed to be aware of this fact. Naruto didn't much care about what Mr. Xanatos did in his free time, since he was just too old to care, so Naruto would allow David to have his fun.

"Naruto, how have _you_ survived for so long?" asked Goliath, drawing Naruto out of his deep thoughts.

"Roughly three years after that night, I had finally regained enough of my original power to take in natural energy, or energy from the Earth itself. By doing so, I was able to slow my aging even more, almost to the point that I don't age at all. In fact, after a thousand years, by body has really only aged about one hour of a normal human," Naruto explained, earning a shocked look from his family.

"So you've, like traveled the world or something?" asked a little yellow gargoyle.

"Indeed, your gargoyle way of protecting others has apparently rubbed off on me. I've spent the last thousand years protecting innocent people and helping those who need it. It wasn't easy to live for so long but it has finally paid off, I now have my family back," Naruto finished, placing his hand on Goliath's shoulder while the large creature of the night did the same.

"Naruto, are we expecting company?" David asked, hearing the sound of a helicopter approaching.

"No," Naruto responded before he suddenly walked out of the room, followed by Xanatos.

"You all would be safer if you stayed in here," said the billionaire honestly before he continued after Naruto.

The group of gargoyles didn't even have to look at each other to know what they would do next. As one, they walked out to find men in armor pointing strange weapons at both Naruto and David Xanatos. The growl that rumbled out of Goliath's throat was the only warning that these strange people had before the possibly last clan of gargoyles attacked. Goliath was the first to attack, using his powerful legs to launch himself high into the air before landing almost right on top of three of them. One of the strangely dressed men began to fire his weapon at the gray gargoyle, only for Goliath to drop down on all fours and trip the man with his tale.

Naruto himself was casually sidestepping bullets being fired at him like it was nothing. Sure doing this would make him weak for a few hours after the fight but it was great to demoralize your opponent. To make them think that no matter what they do, they can never even hope to stop you. Well this man was no doubt thinking that but Naruto's cane connected with his face put an end to his thoughts, at least until he woke up. In the haze of battle, something that the sage hadn't experienced in some time, Naruto noticed Xanatos get one of the attackers weapons and began firing back at them. Sadly, one of them tackled the man which cause the red beam to hit part of the castle, blowing off rather large chunks of stone, which fell freely to the streets below.

"Goliath, look out!" Naruto yelled, just before a red energy beam blasting the ground right out from under Goliath's feet, sending the creature over the edge and to the streets below.

Running over to the edge, Naruto was glad to see Goliath had caught himself and was now climbing his way back up the building. Having enough of this fight, Naruto's cane suddenly seemed to transform into his old staff and he slammed in harshly into the ground, sending out a familiar invisible force that sent the intruders flying back. This seemed to be just what they wanted because another one of them, who had managed to slip away during the fight, ran out of the castle with a familiar old book, before climbing back into the hovering helicopter, followed by his fellow armed strangers.

"What the hell was that all about?

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2 and I would like to thank all 46 of you for reviewing, all 115 of you for favoriting my story, all 135 of you for following my story, and all 4 of you for adding my story to your communities! Drop a Review if you would!**


End file.
